


întuneric

by angelaxy



Series: întuneric & lumière [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Kidnapping, Partial Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: The Royal carriage of the mortal kingdom was ambushed on her way to the Light Court, the princess had to escape into the Dark Forest for her survival, and there she encountered Vlad, the High Lord of the Dark Court.
Relationships: Vlad/Reira
Series: întuneric & lumière [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899634
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020, ` Temptation in the Dark `





	întuneric

**Author's Note:**

> This Fantasy prompt had me adding yet another WIP into my list xD  
> It was fun to try to build a fantasy AU within 1 day. It has a little touch of Hades & Persephone in this beginning but it will get dark for sure hehehe  
>  ~~didn't have time to decide on some aspects I left those vague for now~~  
>  xoxo

The Dark Forest only had dark sky, dead trees, deafening silence and crows that seemingly watched her every move. No other living creature dared to live in such a place. Every now and then she caught the sight of dark shadows lurking around her, from behind the trees, between the branches or behind the large boulders.

Frightening was not enough to describe it.

A place that was born from nightmares.

But, Reira had no time to consider the correct path she should take, not when something had been chasing her and driving her deeper into the forest. Some parts of her golden gown was ruined, torn, dirtied, from all the running. Her carriage was ambushed in the border of the Dark Court and Light Court, everyone else who escorted her was killed, she managed to escape and ran through the nearest path she could step into.

The thick mist surrounded her, and she arrived in a waterfall, it would be beautiful if not for the dark trees and all this unsettling mist. Reira took the chance to clean her flowy skirt from dirt and blood with the water, surprisingly clear enough to reflect the dark bottom of the river, then her gaze caught the sight of human bones and skulls under the water. 

Reira gasped and scrambled backwards — away from the water, her hands trembled, heart pounding, fear had her in its grip. Rather than shedding tears, she was frustratingly _angry_ and stomped away from the eerie waterfall, contemplating to choose one path from many that spread before her. They all looked unnervingly similar with the row of dead trees surrounding the forest. Where should she head over? Honestly, she didn’t know but she must keep walking. Sitting around won’t help her to escape this forest.

Somewhere along the way, the mist grew thicker, too thick for her sight that she had to be careful to step forward. The crows that’d been following her suddenly fled to the sky, cawing out loud. Reira abruptly looked up to the black velvet sky, as how eternal night always looming above the Dark Court. _What’s happening? Why did the crows flee as if they’re in fear?_

Black shadows appeared from four directions, closing in around her as formless in the mist but their presence was threatening. Reira stood in the middle of the four shadows, having nowhere to go, defenseless, she spun around anxiously. “If you harm me.. Hear my words! My father won’t forgive any act against the peace treaty. No harm should come upon the royal family of the mortal kingdom!”

All of a sudden, the shadows dispersed into the dark sky.

A dark, tall figure emerged through the mist, carrying darkness in his aristocratic charm, silver hair and crimson, soulless eyes, his black cape swaying behind him.

_Death’s incarnate._

“Who dares to trespass the Dark Forest?” His voice was gentle, but not without a hint of authority; powerful and ancient.

In his presence, cold dread ran up her spine. Reira should’ve cowered with fear, but her eyes were strangely drawn to his dark allure. And didn’t she have the ultimate weapon? _The peace treaty_ , and so, she held her chin high, poised regally as a princess.

“Apologies, My Lord. Due to an incident, I had to enter this forest to save my life.” Reira curtsied, because she could assume who he was by his presence alone, how he spoke as if this Dark Forest belonged to him. _The High Lord of Dark Court_. “I am Reira, the Princess of the mortal kingdom.”

“The shadows must have frightened you, they serve as the guardians of the Dark Forest.” He crept closer, and the darkness seemed to grow with his presence. The forest became much darker and the mist opened a path for him.

“No harm was done, although I must admit they were quite frightening.”

Vlad chuckled darkly, and silently.

Reira could notice the moonlight casted its gleam in his silvery hair — making him look more ethereal, otherworldly. For her whole life she only heard stories about the Dark Court, the Light Court, but never once she’d seen anything outside of her kingdom. The High Lords never paid any visit either, all the correspondences were through letters, carried by the crow, or the dove, as she heard from her father.

“I must leave, if you’re kind enough to show me the path I should take..” Reira said with a smile, a beating heart that sounded so human yet she was unflinching under his crimson eyes, or the darkness of the forest. Stubborn pride burning in her own eyes. “I am expected somewhere else.”

He didn’t answer her with words, only smiling and his gaze seemed to unleash some sort of power she couldn’t fight against.

This was why the humans were feeling threatened from Dark Court. The Dark Forest might be frightening, preventing anyone from going to the Dark Court’s castle but what they feared the most was the High Lord himself.

Reira blinked, the mist seemed to affect her mind as well, but she gazed at his crimson eyes, alight in the darkness. Enchanted by his allure, by distinct scent of roses — and blood.

“No need to feel fear, no harm will come upon you.” He repeated the words that she wielded as a weapon, twisting it to be his as well.

His words were soft whispers, like a caress to her ears. “What are you doing?” Why did she feel weak so suddenly? Her gaze was wary, the strength from her body vaporized into nothing the longer she stared into the fathomless depth of his eyes. But she was unable to look away either.

“To save you from this forest, before the shadows devoured you.” Vlad murmured, cupping her face, brushing his cold fingers softly against her cheek. _It will be a waste if she has to lose her life in this forest._ He wasn't concerned about the peace treaty, but something else. “And to save you from your betrothal.” His tone was more sinister than his previous utterance.

Define _save_ , Vlad thought amusedly.

Darkness wrapped her around like a blanket, or perhaps a cocoon, she felt both cold and safe. The strangest sensation had taken her will away. His words didn’t register into her mind as it became hazy, clouded, her eyes slowly fluttered shut as darkness veiled her mind; pulling her deep, deep, and deeper.

Vlad whispered, “Rest for now, printesa.” 

The influence of his words lulled her consciousness into slumber, her body falling forward into his cold embrace. Vlad lifted her gently, carrying her in his arms as if she weighed as light as a feather.

Two other figures emerged behind Vlad as he made his way to the castle, not any less frightening than their High Lord.

“You should’ve taken her without all the commotion.” Faust said, lips pulled back in a snarl of displease, blood splattered on his clothing, his face.

“But, it was more interesting that way. I had quite a bit of fun.” Charles’ thumb swiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and licked it with his tongue, grinning wickedly.

Vlad smiled, deadly and triumphant. “The commotion served its purpose, she had to enter the Dark Forest herself.” He said without looking back, because he kept his eyes on the mortal girl in his arms. He returned to his castle through the path that only the three of them knew. His humming sound was a haunting melody in the silence of the Dark Forest.

The peace treaty was more about the humans’ efforts to protect themselves against both of the Courts, not the other way. Now Vlad had the betrothed of the Light Court, the very princess of the mortal kingdom, would there still be peace in this land?

_Now you are expected in the Dark Court’s castle, printesa mea._


End file.
